Silas Edward Capewell
Overview Silas von Castell, born Silas Edward Capewell, is the King-Consort of Novania. Born in Alenthyl, he was sent to Novania as Viceroy by Emperor Gideon Capewell to oversee the floundering nation in his name, a job that he took to with great pride and diligence. On the day the Elten airship The Drachenklaue arrived, he sacrificed his power, honor, and name in order to protect Novania from destruction by the Elterlein Empire. Appearance From a regal childhood to a successful military career, Silas stands proud at six feet with broad shoulders. His hair is black and trimmed short on the sides while kept long on the top to be parted and slicked backwards. His eyes are blue, his jaw is strong, and his lips tend to stick to their usual stern countenance. Usually his clothes carry some shade of blue, though when he is outside city limits he tends to favor browns and shades of tan. Personality If you were to ask any member of his immediate family, you would be given tales of Silas’s rebellious nature in his youth. It was through slow shaping that he has transformed into the stern and proud man of today. Favoring toward blunt approaches in social, mental, and physical tasks. Though as he is a Capewell, there is always that underlying charm that he is quick to use if necessary. Background Silas was born to an extraordinary family in the most unfortunate of times, for it was only his mother and older brother that survived during the infamous Capewell purge carried out by a division in the Church of the Light. Born the second son to Hemlock and Patricia Capewell aboard a rickety wooden ship to Elterlein to escape the persecution. There, they had a long standing family friend, Knight Sir Emerick Heidrich, who had offered them haven on his estate in the province of Arminia. There he received an expensive yet stifling education for the first part of his childhood. By this time he had a clear reputation as a rebellious child. Taking every opportunity that he could to escape and explore the lands surrounding the estate. Only to be pulled back by by the guards to get a stern reprimand from his mother for leaving the safety of the property. It was at this young age that Silas was discovered to possess The Gift. Under the fierce instructions of his mother, he was never to pursue or admit to this trait. An order sprung from anger and fear as his father, Hemlock, served as a dutiful paladin of the Light for many years before the Church turned on him. At eight years old the Capitol lands were fully restored to their former glory and call out for the return of the Capewells. At first his family was understandably hesitant. Yet gradually more Capewells returned to their birthright and Silas’s family followed with the protection and further tutelage of Sir Emerick Heidrich. Despite the Elten instructor, his family ensured that Silas received the utmost Alenthylian upbringing in worship of the Lady Light. By Fifteen years old, he is a proper young lord. Regularly attending the balls and tournaments of Alenthyl as was expected, learning how to fight with a sword, and maintaining a rigorous schedule of study. Though he found other ways to keep his somewhat rebellious nature. Long hunts without warning and irresponsible use of the money his mother allowed him to take. It also marks the year that the War of Forsaken Faiths began. The call of battle claimed his brother Claudius, and left Silas as the oldest male heir at the estate. To which, under the watchful care of his mother, he took to administering in his brother’s absence. Upon his twenty first birthday, Silas had transformed into a competent lord in his own right. Known for his shrewd negotiating tactics and brutal honesty, he seemed to have forsaken the majority of his irresponsible whims in favor of diligent work. Then, tragedy struck his family once more. Over the course of a decorated military career, Claudius was struck down and nearly killed by Granthelian magic. The wounds that he suffered left him with a terrible infection that would only take a matter of time before he passed. There was time for him to be brought home, where he could be with family in his last fever ridden days. In a rare moment of lucidity, the two brothers spoke. It was then that Claudius told Silas of the importance of duty. That there was a war raging and more things important than one man dying in bed. Claudius wished for Silas to sail in his stead and lead in the Alenthylian Vanguard as a Knight-Captain. His military career began. On the first ship to Granthel is where he met a long standing companion and soldier, Clara Lefevre, an Antonellan woman with ambition and skill that far outmatched her stature. On the battlefield is where Silas truly began to shape into the man he is today. While Alenthyl consistently maintained the upper hand in the conflict, war is war and he lost many of the soldiers he fought alongside. At several points it was through his own blunders that he had failed in battle. Many of the soldiers were disappointed to see what Alenthyl had sent to replace the great Claudius Capewell. Yet as he remained he persisted and improved. Learning patience and respect for his soldiers, he grew into a respectable commander of his own. Known to fight alongside his men at the front of the battle rather than ‘Watch his men kick in skulls’ as he cared to put it. His campaign persisted for five long years before he received the good news that through some miracle, Claudius had recovered in full, and was on his way back to Granthel. Overjoyed at the long awaited reunion, the two brothers celebrated during a brief interlude in the battles with a hunt. A pastime that the two of them shared from Elterlein to Alenthyl and now to Granthel. They caught no notable game, a few hares and fowl. Yet at the end of this hunt, the far better dressed Claudius gifted his younger brother with his own blue scarf. This was the last time the two of them spoke. Now at twenty six years old, Silas returned to Alenthyl, a decorated veteran of the Imperium that had earned his scars. His achievements had earned him the favor of Emperor Gideon Capewell, who in two years would have an important task for him in Novania. The death of King Alwin Sarethi of Novania gifted Silas with the most challenging and unforgiving job of his life. By His Imperial Majesty’s decree, Silas was to sail to Novania as Viceroy of the floundering nation and lead the people to greatness. With the Emperor’s word justifying his position, he sailed North. A great storm delayed his arrival to Deurlyth by several weeks. Yet it was not enough to deter Silas. Embroiled by passion and pride to turn this nation into something worthy of the Capewell name, he took to his work with great vigor. His ship, The Arcus, finally reaching the Hearth Harbor in the year 1194. Relationships Family * Margarette von Castell (Wife) * Patricia Capewell (Mother) * Hemlock Capewell (Father - Deceased) * Claudius Capewell (Brother - Deceased) Friends * Vas'Yana * Augustine Morrigan * Frederick Payne * Raina Colens * Farren Hakim Acquaintances * Tel'Grov * Thane'Amaelia * Corvan Vangrave * Archer Wrenne * Russel Whitlocke * Lilith Cross * Clara Lefevre * Edgar Bookman * Stanford Whitehallow * Everyone in Novania at some point or another. Category:Characters